Changes
by Psychotic Cupid
Summary: Our teens have got themselves jobs, that are totally opposite to their nature, you people are probably gonna kill me for this fic, but I was feelingout of the ordinary. This is about Pan, Bra, Goten and Trunks.
1. Default Chapter

Changes  
  
  
Disclaimer: Due to unfortunate laws, I don't own any of these DBZ characters. :(  
  
Author's note: The title sux, I know, you don't have to tell me if it does or not. This is what  
I'd find very amusing for our 'DBGT teens' of what their jobs would be like in   
the future.  
Pan:19  
Bra:18  
Trunks:33  
Goten:32  
  
*sniggers evilly* Trunks and Goten are old bags! And these jobs are the opposite of their   
attitudes, and no one has a clue of eachothers jobs. ^.~  
  
**************************************************************************************************  
  
Bra sat in her office filing paperwork.(A/N: oh good God, I just begin and it doesn't make sense)  
Her secretary came into the room.  
"Ms.Briefs, your client for the upcoming case is on line one for you" she said.  
Bra nodded, "thank-you Miss.Kanji" she said smiling.  
She always found working as a lawyer hard work, especially when it came to filing. Good thing her  
mother knew how to work a proper business.  
  
She picked up the phone.  
"Hello, Ms.Briefs speaking" she said in a pleasant voice.  
"Hi, this is Mr.Son speaking, I am just wanting to know a few things about this case next week"  
he replied.  
*God, he sounds so familiar, even his voice sounds familiar, but I can't put my finger on it* she   
thought  
"Ah, yes, what things?" she asked.  
"like have you got all of the evidence? Proof and details?" he asked.  
"Yes, we do sir, I am quite busy at the moment, if you likem, you can come to my office tomorrow   
and we can talk?" she asked, hoping that he would say yes.  
"Maybe, I will call you back on that" he responded.  
Bra said bye and hung up the phone.  
*Damn! I know that person, I just can't seem to remember*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mr.Son hung up the phone.  
*She sounds very familiar, argh! no time for that!* he told himself.  
A man in a silk business suit entered the room.  
"Goten, sir, the parcels of cocaine have been succesful to reach Italy and Malasia" he said.  
Goten grinned.  
"Good, now, what about the Marijuanna?" he asked.  
The man twiddled his thumbs.  
"Well, it kind of fell into the hands of a company, and well, it might be in their products and.."  
Goten raised a hand for him to stop talking.  
"Jones,Which company exactly?" he asked.  
The man stepped back slightly.  
"hehe, Capsule Corp ring a bell?" he asked nervously.  
Goten was furious.  
"Get out of my sight now!" he yelled.  
Jones scurried out of the room.  
  
Goten leaned back in his chair.  
*Great, now what am I going to do? I can't go up to the president of CC and say...wait! Trunks still  
might be the president* he though hopefully.  
*If so I still may have a chance*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trunks slept soundly at his desk, hoping for no interuptions.  
But he was wrong.  
Bulma stormed into the room.  
"TRUNKS VEGETA BRIEFS WHAT IN DENDE'S NAME DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" she screeched. startling  
Trunks.  
"Trying to sleep, I mean!...uh..hehe" he replied scratching the back of his head nervously.  
Bulma was very aggrivated with his actions.  
"Trunks, I gave you this job because you were responsible" she replied.  
"Mum, I had to work late! remember! I need my sleep!" he argued.  
Bulma glared at him, Trunks retreated almost immediately.  
"Pay attention, a client wants a meeting with you tomorrow at this address" she said, handing  
him a card with the address of a strip joint on it.  
Trunks grinned.  
*Maybe this won't be so bad after all*  
  
He rang up his client and booked everything so that he was coming.  
(A/N: All you people are gonna kill me for what's up next, I just know it! _)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pan danced around on the stage, seductively.  
The guys in the audience whistled.  
Her partners all where dancing around and some where at the poles on the stage.  
*I don't know why I took up this striptease gig* she thought silently, dancing accordingly to the  
music.  
She looked behind the bar, her friend signalled that her hours were up.  
She thanked Dende she didn't have to take off anything else.  
  
After grabbing coat, keys and bag, she walked home.  
  
*I wonder where and what Bra, Trunks and Goten are doing?* she asked herself.  
They hadn't spoken to eachother in years, but she didn't want to ring them, afraid what they   
would think when they found out her job.  



	2. Chapter 2

Changes, 2  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, but I wish I owned my bubbies Goten and Trunks! :*(  
  
Author's note: Heehee! I know what u guys thought about Pan in da first chapter. Though, I am  
not going to say them. Anywho, it gets better in this chapter, although some   
people are going to kill me. This is where the problems start! *laughs evilly*  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bra had finished the meeting with Goten, and now were just chilling.  
"So Bra, how did you ever get into a business like this?" Goten asked.  
Bra grinned.  
"Goten, I have my connections, like you have yours" she replied smartly.  
He shrugged.  
"So, what are you doing as a job?" she asked.  
Gote hesitated for a moment before coming to a conclussion.  
"I'm Pan's manager" he lied.  
Bra looked confused.  
"What does Pan do?" she asked.  
Goten fiddled a bit.  
"Well! Would you look at the time! I'd best be going! See you on Saturday!" he replied, giving  
her a kiss on the cheek and leaving.  
  
_)_)_)_)_)_)_))((((_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_())))_)_)_)_)_)_)_)(((_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_()))_)_)_)_)_)_)_)  
  
Pan ran into the club and immediately ran to the counter to where her friend Kitana was.  
"Sorry I'm late Kitz" she apologized. Kitana looked at her, smiling.  
"No problem, tonight we have a gang of accociates coming in" she informed.  
Pan groaned. "Why here?" she asked, hoping that tonight wouldn't be as hectic.  
"If you haven't exactly noticed, we need the money and we have been running low on busines" she   
snapped.  
Pan backed away slightly.  
"Anyway, one of them is really uptight, so, loosen him up" Kitana said.  
  
Pan mummbled curses underher breath walking into her dressing room.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Trunks drove his sleek black jaguar (A/N: O.o me want!!) up to the curb.  
  
*This is the place* he said checking the card and the address of the place.  
Getting out of his car, he heard a man's voice call out to him.  
"Trunks! Over here!" he yelled.  
Trunks looked around, making sure no one saw him before runnig across the road to him.  
This guy was tall and had black hair, sleeked back into a ponytail at the back.  
Like some one you would expect from the mafia.  
Wearing a black tuxedo and a white shirt inside.  
  
Trunks was wearing a dark-grey coloured tux with a white shirt.  
  
"I thought we might have dinner first" he explained.  
Trunks nodded his head. "Fair enough" he replied.  
  
They decided to walk down to the pizza parlour on the corner.  
  
Entering a familiar pizza restaurant, a short plump man ran up to Trunks.  
"Ah! Mr.Briefs! It's been a while since you have come here last" he said.  
"Luigi" Trunks asked a bit confused. (A/N: Nintendo on the brain! @_@)  
The little man nodded his head furiously.  
"Bravo! You remember! Usual seating?" he asked.  
Trunks turned to the client.  
"Er...yes please" he stated, blankly.  
  
After being seated, Trunks and Mr.Biggin(his client) began their meeting.  
  
==================================================================================================  
  
Dropping her suitcase on the floor, Bra slumped on the couch.  
*Oh man! I have so much bloody paper work!* she whined.  
Then she thought about how Goten avoided the part of his job.  
*Maybe he is a taste tester at Burger King* she thought, her lips curving into a slight smile.  
  
Dragging herself off the couch, she walked over to the kitchen to pour a mug of coffee for  
herself.   
*One more day till I get to see Pan again! I can't wait!!* she squealed in her head.  
  
Picking up the heated jug of black coffee, then grabbing a cup of out the cupboard, Bra was  
occupied in her thoughts when she heard the phone ring.  
  
She picked up the black cordless phone.  
"Hello?" she asked through the speaker.  
"Bra, This Saturday is that get together, yeah?" a male voice asked from the other end.  
"Er...yeah, who is this?" she asked.  
"Oh sorry, it's Goten" he replied.  
"Oh hi, yeah it's tomorrow" she replied, remembering that today was Friday.  
"Oh, okay, do we have to bring anything? Like....food?" he asked.  
She laughed. "No, Trunks and me are bringing the food, you just bring yourself and Pan" she said.  
"Okay, but warning, Pan will most likely bring her boom box" Goten warned.  
"Okay, thanks for the notification, bye" she said hanging up the phone, but then thought.  
*Wait...he forgot? How could he forget? Must have an unusually busy job then*  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Pan ran out of the dressing room, in a black business jacket and a business skirt, her black  
strapless bra underneath.  
Her boss gave her a dirty look as she headed toward the stage, obviously not impressed that she was  
late.  
*There goes my Christmas bonus* she thought.  
Getting out on stage, she noticed that Kitana was right. It was busy tonight.  
As the music played, she scanned the crowd and saw an extremely familiar face gaping at her.  
Pan stopped.  
*Good Lord it's...it's...Trunks!*   
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
*Holy Shit! that's Pan!* Trunks yelled to himself.  
"See someone you like?" Mr.Biggin asked.  
Trunks turned to him facing the side of reality.  
"Yes..er...no! That is" he babbled trying to come up with a good explanation.  
Mr.Biggin laughed.  
"If it's the brunette, I can ask her to..."  
"No!" Trunks snapped.  
"I mean, no thank you" Trunks said, and excused himself from the table, his eyes fixed on Pan.  
  
Knowing exactly what was going on, Pan left the stage, grabbing her clothes on the way off,   
following him.  
  
*Inside Pan's room*  
  
"What is wrong with you?!" Trunks yelled.  
"My problem?! What the hell are you doing here?!" Pan snapped back, equally pissed.  
"A client wanted me to meet him here" Trunks stated.  
"I work here" Pan replied.  
"Here, of all places?!" he asked.  
"Yes! Sorry if I'm not rich and famous like you!" she spat.  
Trunks sighed, and rubbed his forehead.  
  
"Why didn't you come to Capsule Corp for a job?" he asked, trying to lower his temper.  
"I didn't want your sympathy. From what I've known from my history, we come crawling to you,  
I'm not weak, and not afraid to work hard for my own career" she said.  
  
"Yes, I can see it now, neon lights flashing 'See Pan the whore'!" Trunks mocked bitterly.  
"I am not Trunks! This was the only job I was classified for!" Pan shrieked.  
"Classified for? What did you do? Sleep with the employment agent?" he asked.  
Pan sighed and grabbed her jacket.  
"Listen, I don't have to stand this bullshit, especially if it's coming from you!" she snapped.  
"Me?! What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, blocking the door.  
Pan narrowed her eyes.  
"It means, you are not trusting me, nor supporting my decision..."   
"What does Goten have to say about this?" Trunks asked.  
"Leave him out of this!" Pan sneered through gritted teeth.  
"Now get out of my way, I have things to attend to" she said.  
Trunks shook his head and grabbed her arm.  
"No, I want a full explanation, you're coming with me"  
Pan stared at him wide eyed.  
"Like hell I am!" she cursed.  
"Fine! Do what you want! I don't care! It's your life, I'm only trying to help!" he yelled, then   
stormed out of the room.  
  
Pan dropped on the sofa, in her trailer.  
*Maybe he's right. This is not what I wanted* she told herself.  
  
Trunks reached his table where his client was.  
"I'm afraid I have to go now, Mr.Biggin" Trunks said, trying to retain himself from blowing   
something up.  
"That's fine Trunks, and please, call me Ed" he said, putting on a twisted smile.  
"Fine, call me at my office Monday then" Trunks said, walking out of the club.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Goten sat in his large armchair that lay in his large lounge room.  
*Now, what do I have to do...Yes! I have to call Trunks!* he remembered.  
  
Picking up his cell phone, Goten dialed Trunks' cell.  
  
"Yeah what?!" a harsh voice from the opposite end of the line spat.  
"Er...is this a bad time Trunks?" Goten squeaked.  
"Huh? Who is this?" he asked.  
"Err, it's Goten" Goten said.  
"Goten? How could you let Pan do that?!" he yelled.  
"Do what?" Goten asked.  
"Do what...Her job! That...striptease gig!" Trunks snapped.  
Goten gulped.  
"Uh...how did you find out?" he asked, trying not to sound nervous.  
"I went to that place with a client and found her getting down on stage" he said.  
"Oh that, it was her choice, anyway, could we talk on Monday at lunch, or even better, tomorrow!"  
Goten asked.  
"Sure, about what?" Trunks asked.   
"Business" he stated.  
"Okay, sure, I'll see you tomorrow" Trunks finalised.  
"OKay, bye"  
Goten hung up and dragged himself over to his large master bedroom with full ensuite.  
Having a bath, Goten jumped into his bed and began to read a novel (A/N: o.O wow! dude!).  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Bra tapped her long nails on her marble coffee table and sighed.  
She looked over to the other end of the table and picked up and old parchment style book.  
She began flicking through the pages and then in frustration threw it on the floor.  
"Argh! Isn't there anything to do?!" she asked aimlessly.  
"Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity brat" a gruff voice from the corner said.  
Bra jumped.  
"Dad?" she asked cautiously.  
Vegeta stepped out of the shadow and smirked.  
"What are you doing here?" she asked.  
"I live here fool!" he snapped, grumpily.  
Bra menatlly slapped herself.  
"Right, I guess I was caught up in my thoughts" she said.  
"Alot of good that's going to do" he mummbled.  
Bra ran a hand through her hair and sighed.  
"I'm going upstairs and...well...argh! I am so bored!" she yelled.  
Vegeta grinned evily.  
"No daddy, I'm not going to spar" she said.  
Vegeta smile dropped and stormed out the room mummbling curses under his breath.  
  
Bra trudged upstairs and into her bedroom.  
"Bra, I haven't seen a walk like that since Jurassic Park, what's wrong?" Bulma asked.  
Bra smiled lightly.  
"Nothing mum, I'm just bored out of my mind!" Bra complained again dropping on her bed.  
"Ring up Goten, that will get your mind off things, I'm sure" Bulma remarked smartly, winking.  
Bra shut her eyes and shook her head.  
"Thanks for the idea mum, I'll let it roam around with the others"  
Bulma smiled and walked away.  
  
Bra sat on her bed twiddling her thumbs.  
She then fell on her back.  
Finally, she was hanging off the side of the bed and sighed.  
Bra sat up straight and picked up her phone and dialed Goten's number.  
She threw down the phone 10 seconds later.  
"Stupid man is busy" she mummbled annoyed.  
Bra grabbed her bathrobe and headed toward her bathroom.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Pan stared at the ceiling of her apartment, deep in thought.  
The phone rang, bringing her back to reality.  
"What...I mean, hello" she said stupidly.  
"Hey Pan, it's Bra, I'm bored, so talk to me" a chirpy voice answered from the opposite line.  
"Oh hi Bra, I have nothing to talk about" Pan lied.  
"Oh, big help you are!" Bra said groggily.  
"Gee, thanks, I'm glad your so considerate" she replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
"Whatever, I can't wait till tomorrow!" Bra squealed.  
"Yeah...me either" Pan said, her voice trailing.  
"Well...What are you going to wear?" she asked.  
Pan sighed, a smile spreading across her face.  
"Same old Bra, never changed" she remarked.  
"What can I say, I'm special" Bra added.  
"Listen, I think I'd better go, it's already 10:00pm, I need some sleep" Pan said.  
A sigh was heard from the other end.  
"Fine then, see you tomorrow at lunch" Bra finalised.  
Both girls hung up the phone.  
  
Pan went to her room and got ready for bed. She fell alseep almost immediatley when her head hit   
the pillow.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
The Next Day...  
  
Bra woke up, not slowly and tired, but happy and fast, as if someone had just hit all her   
reflexes with a mallet.  
The clock read 11:00am.  
*Crud! If I don't hurry, I'm going to be late* Bra cursed herself.  
She sped into the bathroom to take a quick shower, but by the time she came out it was 11:30am.  
  
She tried to pick something formal yet casual.  
Her final decission was wearing a white halter top, a blue short denim mini skirt with frayed ends and  
white ankle boots.  
Bra changed and jogged down the stairs to find a very pissed off Trunks standing at the door   
waiting for her.  
"Morning!" she greeted.  
Trunks grunted.  
"Eat somethin and let's go" he snapped.  
"eez! Who was up your ass last night?" she asked.  
Trunks gave her a death glare.  
"Wow! If looks could kill..." she said, upfronted.  
  
After Bra ate her breakfast, in record time, she and Trunks walked up to his Jaguar.  
"So, how was last night?" she asked, attempting to make conversation.  
Trunks grunted.  
"Er...okay, any recent girlfriends?" she asked.  
He grunted again.  
Bra threw her hands up into the air in defeat.  
"You're impossible!" she complained.  
"My job as an older brother" he mummbled.  
Up ahead, they came to the park where they were supposed to meet.  
*Yes!* Bra cheered in her head as they parked.  
*Only a matter of minutes before Pan arrives with Goten!* she squealed.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Pan felt something cold grab her arm, she shot up with a fright, panting.  
"Wake up sleepy head!" a male voice inquired happily.  
She turned to see her demi-saiyan uncle standing next to her grinning ear to ear.  
She narrowed her eyes and gave him a greasy.  
"Well good morning to you too" Goten replied, pouting.  
Pan ignored him and walked into the bathroom.  
"I'll be in the kitchen then!" he called after her.  
"Trust you to pick that room!" she yelled back.  
  
Pan finished her shower and emerged wearing a dark purple corset tank top and a pair black   
capris, lined with silver studs, and black strap shoes that complimented her hair.  
Goten sat at the table staring at a half eaten donut on the table.  
"You can eat it you know" Pan said.  
Goten grabbed the donut and scoffed it down his throat.  
"Oh yeah, that hit the spot!" he affirmed, rubbing his stomach.  
Pan shook her head.  
"Your dressed snappy today" Goten compilmented.  
"So are you. Impressing Bra?" she asked, slyly.  
Goten smiled earnestly.  
He wore a blue tight shirt and black jeans, with his black 'Nike' runners.  
  
"So, are we going?" she asked.  
"You haven't had breakfast though" he stated.  
"I can live" Pan replied, dragging him out by the collar of his top.  
  
They sat comfortably in his blue BMW roadstar.  
Goten started the engine and Pan turned the radio up full blast, on a rock music station.  
  
They drove down the roads receiving dirty looks from the oldies and winks and waves from young   
guys and girls. (A/N: No Yuri, yuri:fxf; or yaoi:mxm; intended)  
  
Arriving at the park, they found a black jaguar neatly parked up against the curb.  
"Pretty obvious Trunks and Bra are here" Goten noted, directing toward the car.  
Pan nodded in agreement.  
Both stepped out of the car and strode over the grass to where Bra had organised the get together.  
As they neared, Goten caught a glimpse of lavender hair.  
Pan also saw and narrowed her eyes.  
"Was..that Trunks?" Goten asked curiously.  
"Unfortunately" Pan replied, stubbornly.  
Goten stared at her strangely, then it finally transmitted.  
"Lighten up Panny, at least it was Trunks, and not Vegeta!" he stated walking off.  
"And is that supposed to help me?!!" she yelled over to him.  
Sighing, she decided to follow him as her only option.  
"PAN!!!" Bra yelled to her, pulling her into a hug.  
"Hey Bee, wats up?" she asked, smiling.  
"Nothing much...I'm your uncle's lawyer.." Pan gasped, and truned to Goten with a questioning look.  
He shook his head negatively.  
"What?" she asked looking at them back and forth.  
"Nothing...I just can't believe he didn't tell me!" she lied.  
"It's not that big of a deal" she bragged.  
Pan laughed.  
"How come you haven't talked to Trunks yet? I thought he'd be the first one you'd say hello to" she commented.  
"Well, if you want to get rid of me that bad" Pan exclaimed.  
"No! I'm not wanting you to go, it's just..."  
"Yeah, yeah, I know!" she said back, trying to explain it was a retorical (if dats how u spell it) question.  
Goten came and started talking to Bra, who, soon enough, began to ignore Pan.  
Obviously getting the fact she didn't need to be there, she wandered over to Trunks.  
"So, don't I get a hello?" she asked stupidly.  
"...Hello" he replied.  
"Gee, how enthusiastic" she replied glaring.  
"You know why though" he stated.  
Pan sighed.  
"Can we just stop on the subject?" she pleaded.  
"I haven't seen you in forever, and we have to argue over something stupid"  
Trunks glared at her.  
"How can you say it is stupid?! You are the daughter of Gohan! A smart intelligent person! And you are shaming your honor!" he yelled.  
"I am absoloutely sick of you! Do you know that?! If you had bothered to call you would know why me and Goten are dragged to this level!" she snapped.  
"Really? Explain! Coz you're a whore! Or you're just desperate?" he yelled back.  
At this, Goten and Bra were silent and lookng at them shocked.  
No sooner the damage done, Goten ran over and slapped his hand over Pan's mouth.  
"Don't say it Pan!" he begged.  
It had only been a few years ago, but Pan and Goten remembered it clearly.  
Videl had an affair and got AIDs, soon Gohan had the AIDs, and they both died.  
Pan lived with Chichi until she was old enough for a job. Goten was working and had his own apartment.  
When Chichi died, Pan went to live with Goten, but got her own apartment 2 months later.  
Goten got into the wrong company and began a drug scandal, while Pan had to get a job desperately because she didn't have enough money to finish her schooling.  
"Say what? Admit she wanted sex that badly?" Trunks sneered.  
"Shut up Trunks!" Goten yelled in rage.  
"What the hell is going on here? And why in fucks name are you calling Pan a whore?!" Bra yelled.  
"Don't you know? Pan's a stripper" Trunks asked.  
"WHAT?!" Bra yelled.  
"You asshole!" Pan yelled, pulling away from Goten and jumping on Trunks.  
They were beating the shit out of eachother, when Goten and Bra pulled them apart.  
"Okay! That's enough! Now anymore surprises you two haven't told us?" Bra asked.  
Goten shifted uncomfortably.  
Pan crossed her arms over her chest.  
"Well?" Bra asked.  
Goten sighed.  
"Why don't we go to my house, I'll explain it there" Goten said.  
"No, we'll explain it at mine, it'll be quicker" Pan said.  
They all agreed and left for Pan's house.  
*************************************************************************************************  
Is litte Goten gonna tel them???? CLIFFHANGER!  
I'm not putting more chappies up until I get more reviews!  
plz!!! review people!!! geez! 


End file.
